Thoughts of a Burden
by AkaiShinda
Summary: Hidan is thinking about how their strictly  and seriously  collegue relationship is at the moment, when he looks up on the sky, in rain, and covered by mud, surrounded by mist. Rating bcuz of language, and not Hidan's mouth this time.  1st summary
1. Chapter 1

Rain.

Drops of the element which I've never been able to control, or even understand the people who can control it. The element, which is sufficient for life, makes everything to flow, to stream through the conscious base of existing. This phenomenon colored the sky dark-grey, mixed with deep purple in the west, lighter on the east, still the gloom faded the shapes of plants and stones beside the road.

Everything seemed fluent, still stopped for some precious time. No one travelled in this very hour, no one was brave enough to continue any journey among the huge tall trees surrounding the village. The natives and all the travelers had rushed into shelters and inns, unlike us, being covered by our cloaks. Just like usually, he led me on the way down to the target, as usually he was silent, and did not even recognize, his clothes were all wet, and mine as well. Not like falling drops of water could do any harm for us…

The sound of water stuck in my ears after this day for a long time. Nothing happened, still the steps of his shoes and the soft, quiet touch of the mud under those feet, as I closed my eyes, it flew in front of me clearly, like a vision, like a dream during the rituals. He was definitely walking in an average rhythm, and he did not even notice my slowness, he never did so. However I did not feel any strange phenomena in myself, as I looked up on his black hood, some pain around my heart arose, held it for the split of the second. Like a warn. Continuing my looking, I let my eyes go up on the dark-grey clouds of the sky, covered by ominous darkness.

And we just kept walking on the mud-covered road, still as I thought about it, I've never had any idea about the locations of the bounties. He just ordered me to grab my scythe and to follow him. And so did I. Followed him everywhere our ways led us through the months. Still as I sighed, or took a deep breath he recognized it, turned back his light-green eyes with anger and hatred, asked about any problem of me, then, without even listening to my words, he made a few faster steps.

This time, I did not say a word. I.

Last night I had a very weird and strange dream. I was whispering in the darkness probably around dawn vaguely, feeling all the drops of the rain touched my skin. Those drops swallowed my sound softly, carrying it through the wings of the elements, melting in the diminutive sand. Standing beside my own body, puke creek out of my temporal, white pieces of clothes in front of my feet. All I knew was, that he was around, staring at me, gazing me from distance, with his light-green eyes filled with detest.

For him, I was just a nobody. A person, who is inapplicable for those important businesses he had to manage, and to be done. I was a follower. A believer. A burden.

Still, he took me everywhere. Needed me. Asked for me, still for days we haven't talked a word, not a single touch or gaze at each other. And that was all alright. Those times, when I felt my air was dwindling away, I closed my eyes, and waiting for the sign of his frozen, tan fingers to grab my cloak, and till I tried to open my eyes, or to notice some change in his behavior, he explained me his thoughts about my wretchedness.

And I find myself… always thinking on his last sentence. Why then, when it turned into night?


	2. Chapter 2

Rain.

Behind my closed violet eyes, just let the stream of the sounds carry my mind, through the path, through the steps. For us, noises of the surrounding nature meant only threat, or ambush, which could lead to massacre…

We never had any mistake in our process. That was our way, our life and the flow of the history around us. Whatever happened in the world, we just kept walking in the falling drops, in the unrecognizable mist of calm. Nameless liberty, that's what he gave me. Passing the days without realizing the time, recognizing anything, just his wide shoulders and the monotone noise of water in my ears. This filled my mind with pleasure and numb thoughts.

Letting the warm air out of my lungs, a small sign of life, he held up his eyes of the mud and looked back above his left shoulder. What he could see was my figure soaked in my own clothes, sinking in the mud covering my boots but for him that was just insignificant. For a moment or two, he realized my shaking, nevertheless just as a fact.

Down my face, the sings of the falling water drops, flowing down on my cheeks, on my neck, and being absorbed by the black coat he lead his eyes wandering on their way, then all of a sudden, he crackled his fist. He ordered me to cover up my face on his deep voice, filled with cruelty and the simple message of hatred. At least I could hear him, this time without saying anything, just with my existence; I called for his attention… He looked at me with disdain and only for… a couple of seconds. I must admit… he cannot waste his time.

With one single wiping move I cleaned most of the moisture from my cheeks, but when I opened my eyes again, he was already walking on the path. And again… I had to realize, I have not seen his face for more than two weeks by now… He did not take off his mask. That black piece of clothe he wore in public to hide his whole being. Why I had to warn him about it before departure?

His stitches all over his body must have been all wet as well, I could see a small creek dribbling out of his black coat as well… behind his boots, he pulled a small line of water drops on the road, I could follow them among the plashes. He never cared about such things, like catching cold or feeling the temperature… either feeling me around.

Those light-green eyes surrounded by crimson flesh meant the world for me. And each day, each night, he took more of my soul, my promises, and my mind. If tomorrow would be the day, when all ropes tear, and all of our stars would fall by the deception of light, when the wind would hurt our lungs and corrode our skin… I would look in his eyes, and could shatter the sun to fulfill his wish.


End file.
